


A Mother’s Love Can Save Your Soul

by CoolChrissy3838



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/pseuds/CoolChrissy3838
Summary: After a dangerous encounter with the Stonies Jughead is left for dead, and forced to hide out in the woods. While FP and Charles work to find his attackers, Jughead leans on Alice for comfort and safety, in the process he learns just how much she truly cares for him, and what it’s like to have a real mother.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A Mother’s Love Can Save Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an awesome idea from SouthsideSerpentPrincess22

When he had followed Brett into the woods Jughead hadn’t planned on needing to run for his life, but while he was yelling at Brett, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, causing him to whirl around just as Joan was about to slam a rock into his head. The movement when Jughead jumped backwards was so sudden that it caused Joan to stumble forward from the momentum.   
Before he could fully think things through, and knowing that Brett and the Stonies wouldn’t hurt his friends Jughead ran deeper into the woods in a panic, hoping to find a place that he could hide at least until he could call his Dad. As he ran Jug started breathing heavily, wondering what it was about him being in the woods that always seemed to lead to near death experiences, and swearing that if he got out of this alive, he’d never go into the woods again.

Suddenly his foot got caught in a tree root, sending him flying to the ground, when he landed his phone went flying. As he pulled himself loose he could hear Brett and the others looking for him, so he pulled himself down a small hill, and hid under a fallen tree, and just stayed there hoping that he’d be safe, not knowing what to do, and just wanting to go home. As the time passed he was starting to lose track of how long he’d been out here. He was tired, hungry, and losing hope that anyone would find him, especially when Brett managed to find him, one day while he was looking for food, everything after that was a blur that he wouldn’t fully remember until weeks later.

Meanwhile back in Riverdale the Cooper Jones family didn’t know what to do, it had been a week since Jughead had disappeared and nobody had heard anything. FP felt like he was losing his mind, his boy was out there somewhere and he didn’t know if he was scared, or hurt, or if he was even still alive. Finally he took a deep breath before speaking.

”We need to form a search party, I want to tear those woods apart until we find Jug, he has to be out there somewhere.” So that was exactly what they did, Archie gathered the Bulldogs, while he Alice, and Betty gathered the Serpents, Charles, and anyone else that they could convince to help them, and soon they were combing the woods, and shouting for Jughead.

”Jug!, Jughead!” While FP was shouting for his son something drew Archie towards a ravine, and when he shined his flashlight down the slope it caught on a very familiar form lying slumped on the ground.

”Sheriff Jones, I think I found something!” At that shout FP joined him by the edge of the ravine.

”What is it Red?” In answer to FP’s question Archie pointed down the hill.

”Down there.” With that FP shined his flashlight down the slope as well, and what he saw caused his heart to leap into his throat. Upon seeing his son slumped on the cold, wet ground FP scrambled down the hill and rushed to kneel by Jughead.

”Jug!, Juggie!” When he reached his boy he rolled him over gently to check him for injuries, and when he did he saw that the entire bottom half of Jug’s grey t-shirt was stained with blood. Trying to hold back the tears FP shouted up the hill at Archie.

”Red, Get the paramedics, We need help down here!” Soon the paramedics joined him, and they were able to get Jughead to the hospital. Several hours later FP was busy pacing the waiting room, while Alice, JB, Betty, and the rest of Jug’s friends were scattered throughout the room. Suddenly a door opened startling FP as a doctor walked out to join them.

”Family of Forsythe Jones?” At those words FP leapt forward only to be joined by Alice and JB.

”He’s my son-Is he-?” When he spoke the doctor sighed before responding.

”Well Sheriff, I’m not sure how long your son was out in those woods but besides the multiple stab wounds to his chest, and torso, as well as one on his arm, because of the weather conditions, and the fact that he was soaking wet, and freezing when you brought him in, your son has pneumonia. We have a transfusion going to deal with the blood loss, and an IV set up to give him the medication he needs, but given everything that he’s been through he’s very lucky to be alive.” Upon hearing this FP felt like his entire world had tilted on its axis.

”Can I see him?”   
“Of course.” With that the doctor led FP down the hall until they reached Jughead’s room, once there FP walked over to the bed where his boy was resting, and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

”Hey Boy, You’re okay now, you’re safe. Now you just have to wake up, and tell me who did this to you, so I can kick their ass.” Soon after he said this, and while he was settling into the chair next to the bed, he could’ve sworn that he saw Jug’s hand move.

“Jug?, Boy please you have to open your eyes.” As he was saying this Jug was drifting back towards the surface as he fought through the fog that was enveloping his brain, the closer he got to consciousness the more the pain in his body made itself known. Soon though Jug was blinking his eyes open, the first thing he saw was his Dad, sitting next to the bed, clutching his beanie. Jughead wasn’t sure of exactly what had happened to him, but what he did know was that he was happy to see his Dad. Taking a deep breath Jug spoke up.

”Dad?” At that one word FP shot up on his seat to see his son watching him through bleary, pain-filled blue eyes.”

”Jug, Boy, are you-?”

”Dad, What happened to me?” At the question FP looked at his son with a slight frown on his face since it seemed like Jug didn’t remember the attack.

”What’s the last thing that you remember?” When his Dad asked him that Jug frowned, trying to think, but he only had a vague idea of what had gotten him here, and trying to get a clear picture was making his head hurt.

”I went into the woods to confront Brett about everything, than we were arguing, and I saw Joan out of the corner of my eye, she was gonna hit me with a rock, than I ran, everything after that is a blur.”

”Well you’ve been missing for a week, tonight we had a search party out, Red found you in a ravine in those damn woods. You were unconscious, soaking wet, and bleeding, so we got the paramedics, and got you here.” Upon hearing that Jughead had vague flashes of running through the woods, and trying to hide from something that was chasing him.

”Okay, but what happened to me?” Before speaking again FP handed Jug his beanie, watching his son carefully as the boy placed the prized item back on his head.

”The doctor said that you were stabbed multiple times in the chest, and torso, as well as once in the arm, also because you were out there in the cold and rain for so long, you have pneumonia.” At that Jughead frowned, though the stab wounds did explain why he felt like he’d had a chest burster, come flying out of his stomach, and the pneumonia definitely explained why his head felt like it was full of cotton.

”So what happens next?, When can we go home?”

”Given that you literally just woke up, they’ll probably want to keep you here for a couple days at least. As far as what happens next, you’re going to rest, and heal, and Charles and I are going to hunt down those preppy scumbags and make them pay, for messing with my boy.” At that Jug sighed deeply, he wanted to keep talking to his Dad, but he was drained and he could barely keep his eyes open.

”Sounds like a plan, but I’m tired, so I think I’m gonna go back to sleep.” With that Jughead closed his eyes so that he could rest, right before he fell asleep he heard his Dad talking to him.

”You do that bub, I love you boy, so much, so you rest, and we’re gonna take care of you.” The last thing Jug managed to get out before he was completely out warmed FP’s heart.

”I love you too Daddy.” That said FP kissed his boy on the forehead before he left the room to tell the rest of their family what was happening.

A week later after Jughead was released from the hospital, and while everyone but Alice was out he woke up, clutching at his chest,as his lungs seized up, trying to get his breathing under control as a rush of terrifying images, raced through his head. Taking wheezing breathes in and out as tears streaked his face, he cried for his Daddy, since in the past his Dad had always been the one to bring him out of his nightmares, but in that moment he looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway.

”Jug, are you okay?”   
“Alice?, Where’s Dad?”  
”He’s at work sweetheart, but you can talk to me. As she said this she crossed the room to sit on the side of the bed, wanting to offer the boy she’d started to think of as a son, a sense of comfort. When Alice joined him Jug took a shaky breath before he spoke.

”I think it was a nightmare, or maybe a memory, I don’t know.” Trying to soothe the clearly terrified boy she reached out and stroked his cheek, while simultaneously wiping away his tears, Jug reflexively leaned into the touch on his cheek, since he was so used to his Dad soothing him that way.  
“You can tell me honey, I want to help you.” Taking a deep breath he spoke up, desperate to make sense of the terrifying images in his head.

” When I was in the woods, I was hiding under a fallen tree, I was looking for food, Brett found me, I tried to run and he-he tackled me, I tried to put my arm up to stop him, but than there was this burning, tearing, pain ripping through my arm, and everything went fuzzy, before I could stop it, the pain was ripping through my chest too, I thought I was gonna die.” Upon hearing this Alice pulled Jug in for a hug, running a comforting hand down his back, as he shook with sobs. At the gentle touch Jug wrapped his arms around her waist as he sank into the warmth of her touch, before he started talking again.

”I thought I was dreaming, but that really happened, didn’t it?” At those shaky words Alice ran a hand through Jug’s hair trying to calm him down.

”Yes sweetheart it did, but how did you end up in the ravine?”

”I think after he stabbed me, I tried to get away from him, than I fell down a hill, than I woke up in the hospital.” Once he finished talking Alice convinced him to lie down to try to get some more sleep, as he drifted off, she ran a hand there his hair, trying to soothe him. As he shifted in his sleep Jug mumbled out words that he didn’t even realize that he was saying.

”I love you Mom.” At those words Alice kissed his temple gently before she spoke.

”I love you too sweetheart.” Hours later while Alice was still sitting on the bed with Jug FP walked into the room intending to check on his boy, he was taken by surprise when he saw her sitting on the bed with his son’s head on her chest as he slept.

”Allie?, What happened?” At the sound of his voice Alice looked up to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway.”

”He had a nightmare, he woke up screaming, and when I came in he was in tears, wondering where you were, so I told him you were at work, and convinced him to talk to me. So he told me about his nightmare, which turned out to be memories of Brett finding him in the woods, and attacking him. After he told me, I got him back to sleep, but I didn’t want to leave him alone, as he was drifting off he told me he loved me, and called me Mom.” Upon hearing that FP crossed the room to wrap an arm around Alice’s shoulders, and to run a hand through Jug’s hair.

”Thank you, for taking care of him.”

”Of course, you know that I love him like my own.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

”Did you find the bastard?” At those words FP smiled as he kissed the top of Alice’s head.

”Yeah we did, the arrogant ass just went back to his dorm, like nothing even happened. He actually had the nerve to look shocked when I walked in, he and the rest of those preppy scum bags are all locked away in ShankShaw.”

”Good, I hope they rot in hell for what they did to Jug.” At the sound of his name Jug’s eyes opened and he saw Alice and his Dad.

”Mom?, Dad?, What’s going on?”

”Nothing Bub, You can go back to sleep.”

”But, What about—?”

”They’re locked away now, they’ll never be able to hurt you again.” When he heard that Jug sighed in relief before shifting to get comfortable again.

”I love you guys.”

”We love you too Bub.”

”Over the next several months Jughead and Alice grew even closer, especially since while the nightmares, and panic attacks lingered, his Mom was there for him every step of the way, and he knew that if it weren’t for her than he wouldn’t have survived. He was finally happy because he had a real Mom, and a family that loved him, and he loved them back.


End file.
